The present invention relates to a mechanism supporting a thigh-rest cushion located at the front of a seat of, in particular, a land, aquatic or air-borne vehicle.
Vehicle seats are being intensively studied so as to provide maximum comfort for the user/passenger in order to prevent fatigue symptoms. Since the morphology of each passenger is different, it is necessary to provide each seat with a back and a sitting portion that comprise adjusting means which allow the positioning of the seat according to the morphology of the respective user.
Nowadays, seat backs are commonly provided with means for adjusting the inclination from front to rear and from rear to front, and they generally comprise adjustable lumbar cushions as well as adjustable head-rests. However, adjusting the sitting portion is more difficult since it is provided as a single cushion.
A device which has been known for a long time allows the adjustment of the position of the sitting portion of a seat. But in order to complete the adjustment, it is desirable to have a cushion in front of the sitting portion for supporting the thighs of a passenger and thereby adjust the length of the sitting portion as a function of the length of the thighs of the passenger.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a thigh-rest cushion which is adjustable with respect to its position, which is situated at the front portion of the seat, and which can be adjusted either manually or with the assistance of a motive member, for example, an electric motor.